Light emitting diodes have emerged as very useful devices in recent years. Structures employing them are a very effective technique of electrical to electromagnetic energy conversion that has found broad acceptance in various types of display technology. There have, however, been limitations in the making of contact to light emitting diodes, in that wire bonding to each diode has been necessary and optical interference has been encountered in close arrays. These limitations have affected cost of manufacturing and reliability and also packing density.